A Friend for Belson?
by Malicious Creator
Summary: Will the lonely, hateful, easily annoyed Belson be able to tolerate a friend? Gwyn (you) can see much more in him than just his grumpy exterior.


**Hey I'm new here and totally want to give Belson a person he can count on! I think Belson has too cute of a hidden sweet side that I want to try to delve into more. Read, leave suggestions, and let me know if you want more to the story?** \--

It was the first day of high school junior year for Gwyndolin. Quickly, before the bell rang, she found her first classroom and sat near the back. Her first class was Advanced History Honors. She's used to being put into advanced classes as her creativity allows her to memorize, work, and solve in creative ways. As she was waiting for the bell to ring, a shorter boy sauntered into the classroom and sat in the back near her, not taking his eyes off of his gaming device. She clasped her hands together and puffed up her cheeks out of boredom as she watched him. **_Who is he?_ **She wondered. Despite it being her junior year, she still didn't know every single person in the high school.

Just as she finished up her thoughts, the bell for class rang. The teacher walked into the room just in time and began introducing the class. "Since this is our first day and not everyone may know each other, I've got a fun first project for us! I want you all to find a partner and make a poster of yourselves. And since this is a history class, I would like you all to pick a historical figure to compare yourselves to and explain to the class."

Anxiously, Gwyn glanced around the class. Not only did this project sound like a drag, but she knew no one in this class. Again, she looked over to the boy who still had his face buried in his game. Nobody was going over to partner with him, so she might as well.

She got up and nervously pulled her chair over to his desk. "Hey, wanna be partners for this project? I'm pretty okay at art so I can make the poster for us."

Not looking up from his game, he grudgingly answered her. "Sure, whatever."

"Cool." She poked her index fingers together and anxiously glanced around the room once more. "So my name is Gwyndolin, but you can call me Gwyn. What's your name?"

"What?" Just finishing up a boss battle in his game, the boy finally looked up to her and began paying attention.

"Your name?" She gently asked again.

The boy blushed a bit out of embarrassment. "Oh. Belson." Not only was he embarrassed, but he finally noticed Gwyn for the first time. She was a petite girl of average height, maybe 3 or 4 inches shorter than him, and had a kind and caring face. Her black hair was bobbed at an angle and her bright blue eyes and pale complection radiated anxiety.

Gwyn blinked. "That's a neat name, I've never heard of anything like it before." After an awkward few seconds of silence and staring, she smiled. "Sorry, I'm really bad at social stuff. I have a bit of anxiety." Without hesitation, she reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and paper. "I've kinda got an idea of how the poster could look…" Doodling on the paper, she began to focus and ramble about the project.

Belson rested his chin in his hand, slipped his game console into his backpack and watched silently. He didn't really have any friends and nobody was usually like this around him. Most of the time people annoyed him. But her voice was calming and what she had to say about the project wasn't dumb.

"What do you think?" Gwyn looked over to him.

Trying to avoid eye contact, he furrowed his eyebrows and directed his gaze to the desk. "I don't really care, this project is dumb anyway."

"I'd rather do this than any actual history. I hate history." She pushed the pen and paper away and stretched her legs. "What game were you playing earlier?"

"Death Castle III." His eyes never left the desk.

"That's cool, I've heard of that game. I've never played it, but I heard it was a lot like Dream Tower."

"Yeah."

Gwyn studied Belson's face as she tried to think of something to say that might interest him. "But doesnt Death Castle have multiplayer through local connection?"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he turned his eyes up toward her. "Yeah, why?"

She smiled again, glad that she got his attention. "I mean, I'm into games. If it's okay with you, we should totally play together!"

He looked back down at the desk. "I don't share. Girls are bad at games anyway and I don't want you ruining my score."

Her smile quickly disappeared. "Oh, kay. Sooo… what do you wanna do about this project?"

The bell rang and Belson took his game out, grabbed his bag, and stood up. "Just come by my house tonight and we'll finish it." He gave her his address and mindlessly sauntered out of the room with his face in his consol.

Gwyn rolled her eyes and sighed. She kind of wished that she had picked a different partner, but it was too late now. She gathered her things and left the classroom to find her next class. **_Tonight's gunna be lame._**


End file.
